Viver Sozinho, Morrer Junto
by luizah
Summary: Katy pensou ser uma adolescente normal. Após descobrir ser uma meio-sangue, Katy entra em um mundo de aventuras no qual conhece um garoto que tem sido uma ótima companhia. Até certo ponto.Então se envolve em uma história onde nem tudo tem um final feliz
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Pois é, eu sou sim uma meio-sangue, como você deve estar pensando. Meu sonho, enfim se realizou! Algo contra sonhar com o impossível? Bom, não é mais impossível, claro. Aposto que você também sonha. Eu sonhava em ser meio-sangue por causa de uns livros super legais que eu li. É, eu sei. Livros. Que coisa mais idiota de se sonhar, sonhar com algo que aparenta ser impossível, mas por trás não é.

Ok, ok, chega de mistério, o livro que eu li, ou melhor, a série de livros que eu li é Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. É uma ótima série, autor Rick Riordan.

Sim, meu sonho idiota foi o acampamento meio-sangue, mas agora percebi que não é tão idiota sim...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Como meu supercalifragilisquepiralidoso sonho se realiza**

Eu era uma simples garota americana de 14 anos até esse dia. Um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Meu nome é Katy e eu moro em Manhatan com minha mãe, Juliet. Ela é a melhor mãe do mundo e uma ótima amiga. Ah, claro, amigas, eu tenho três melhores amigas, são minhas colegas de escola, a Caroline, Elisa e Laura. Laura e Elisa são gêmeas e ainda tem um irmão, Felipe, são na verdade trigêmeos. Uou.

Nesses últimos meses Carol andava meio esquisita, faltando um monte de aulas sempre com a mesma justificativa: "tava dodói". Carol é a pessoa mais estranha que eu já conheci, ela ouve musicas que odeia pra conseguir pensar, usa palavras estranhas pra descrever as coisas como diverlegal e maravilindo. Ultimamente ela anda me evitando como se eu tivesse algo contagioso. Isso é muito bizarro por que a Carol sempre ta na minha cola, tentando usar essas palavras pra me irritar. Ela também começo a usar um pingente de uma nota musical. Normalmente ela só usa brincos, ela nunca usa essas coisas.

Ok, eu conheço a Carol bem demais, mas fazer o que, eu sou super observadora.

Agora estávamos no recreio, eu e minhas amigas, no bar da escola, na mesma mesa de sempre, e a Carol sumiu de novo. O estranho é que ela veio na aula, mas desapareceu agora, no recreio. Aff.

- E ela some. – disse Elisa com um suspiro.

- Pow, só pode ser brincadeira, né? – eu falei, talvez um pouco alto demais. Ok, eu tenho um pequeno defeito, que seria ser escandalosa. Nem tão pequeno assim. Ta, me dêem um desconto, eu tava super irritada com ela. A gente vive brigando, mas é por coisas idiotas, mas agora era serio, o que eu fiz?

- Ta, deixa ela, ela não é presa na gente... – Laura, com seu jeito de "fala mais baixo Katy sua burra, todo mundo ta olhando".

- é tanto faz... – Disse eu, mas é OBVIO que não tava tanto faz pra mim.

Eu vi de longe Carol vindo pra nossa mesa, ela parecia desesperada. Oh-oh. Não, não, falando serio. A_ CAROL _desesperada? A primeira vez que eu a vi assim. OMG, tem que ser algo sério.

Ela chegou na mesa arfando, mas não sentou.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Elisa, mas Carol não respondeu.

- Kat, preciso falar com você. Agora.

- Manda.

- Não aqui. Tem muita gente.

- Ui, ui, a gente sai, pronto- disse a Laura com carinha de magoada.

-Não, fiquem aqui. Vem Kat. – Então ela me puxou pelo braço e eu fui junto.

Quando eu me dei conta estávamos na esquina da escola, com a Carol ainda me puxando.

- Pera, pera, pera. – disse eu parando de andar rapidamente.- onde é que você ta me levando?

- não há tempo pra explicar. Vem! – e ela voltou a me puxar, mas eu parei subitamente. – Vamos logo, Kat!

- Não até você me explicar o que esta acontecendo.

- Ta, mas você tem que acreditar em mim.

- Ta, eu juro – estendi o dedinho pra ela, pra fazer aquela típica promessa do minguinho, mas ela ignorou.

- Ok, lembra daquele livro? Ah! Claro que você lembra, O ladrão de raios, sabe?

- Claro que eu sei dã, qual é o problema dele? – ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos, com uma cara de "eu sei que você sabe". Comei a ligar os fatos. Carol agindo estranho, o pingente novo, ai, eu não precisava ligar os fatos! Eu já sabia! Aaah! Eu não posso acreditar! Ta, eu posso, mas, mas...

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – eu dei um dequeles gritinhos estéricos que ninguém gosta.

- ta, ta, chega. Vamos logo, eu sei um atalho. – ela voltou a me puxar pelo braço, e eu bem louquinha fiquei olhando pro chão enquanto falava sozinha. Cara, eu sou um _meio-sangue. _Isso mesmo. MEIO-SANGUE! Agora tudo fazia sentido,a Carol, minha hiperatividade, o fato de eu não ter pai... espera um pouco...

- quem é meu pai?

- não sei ainda, mas desconfio de Hermes ou Apolo. Não sei.

- Acho que de Hermes, eu não sou loira.

- Mas você tem a cor de cabelos da sua mãe, dã – nos continuávamos correndo, e eu continuava comemorando comigo mesma. Mas de repente ela soltou meu braço e parou de correr. Ela agarrou seu pingente com o outro braço puxou um arco da mochila. Será que ela é um sátiro? Rá! Não, não... pensa um pouco Katy! Ela é _mulher_.

-O que é Carol? - então eu me dei conta, ela apontava a flecha pro outro lado da rua. Lá tinha um minotauro. Aaaaah! UM MINOTAURO! O Percy matou um Minotauro, quem sabe eu não mato um também... Pff, se liga Katy.

O Minotauro nos viu e soltou um rugido meio mugido. Não sei ao certo. Então ele investiu contra nos, mas Carol foi mais rápida com a flecha, e atingiu o olho do bicho. Eca! Mesmo com a flecha no olho, o _treco_ contiunuou a investida e atingiu-a em cheio. Agora tinha um brutamontes na minha frente e minha amiga estirada no chão a alguns metros atrás de mim, sangrando.

O que fazer? Pelos deuses! Papai, seja quem for, uma ajudinha cairia bem nesse momento. O minotauro se preparava para investir em mim, foi então que eu tive um ideia, peguei as flechas da Carol, que agora estavam no chão, e como não sabia como usar o arco, resolvi usá-las como lança.

O minotauro investiu em mim. Não tive coragem de olhar então só apontei uma flecha pra ele de olhos fechados. Deu certo, quando abri os olhos só tinha um pó, tipo areia no chão.

Foi então que eu lembrei: Carol! Cara, eu tinha me esquecido dela! Que tipo de amiga eu sou?

Corri e me ajoelhei do lado dela pra ver como estava. Ela tinha sentado, mas estava encolhida, pressionado as mãos contra a barriga. Estava sangrando.


	3. Capítulo 2

- Ta tudo bem? – que pergunta idiota! Eu sou cega, por acaso?

- Ta tudo supercalifragilisquepiralidoso...

- não é o que parece... – mais burra impossível! Nossa, parabéns pra mim, me superei.

- ta, tanto faz me ajuda aqui – ela estendeu as mãos pra eu ajudá-la a levantar. Mas eu não o fiz.

- não, não, você ta muito mau, me deixa ver - ela tirou as mãos da barriga e levantou um pouco a blusa. Tinha um pequeno corte horizontal, não muito fundo, mas ia deixar marca. - meu deus! Aliás, meus deuses!

- vou ficar bem, Kat, é só eu... Aahh... – ela gemeu e deitou de novo. Assim que deitou um frasco de vidro caiu do bolso dela e rolou. Eu o peguei e comecei a examinar, o liquido era amarelado e estava gravado _Poção Curativa.___Oh. Ok, aposto que você deve estar pensando que por eu ser uma meio-sangue teria que ter dislexia, mas eu não tenho, só hiperatividade e transtorno déficit de atenção.

- o que é isso? – Carol perguntou

- você não sabe? Estava no seu casaco.

- ahn... Eu to sem casaco – quando olhei pra ela, só estava usando uma blusa preta regata. Bizarro. Devo estar ficando louca.

- Mas... Mas... – eu ia dizer alguma coisa inútil, ou começar falar sozinha, como sempre, mas Carol me interrompeu.

- o que está escrito? Ai... – ela cubriu a barriga com as mãos de novo e se encolheu, já tinha parado de sangrar, mas ainda estava aberto, e provavelmente ardendo.

- Poção curativa. Você acha que eu passo em você?

- qualquer coisa que melhore esse treco.

- ok. – então abri o frasco e virei todo o liquido no ferimento dela, e aos poucos foi cicatrizando.

- minha barriga ta gosmenta, mas vamos, não quero dar de cara com mais um desses.

Meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso da calça.

-não atende. – alertou ela.

-por quê? – eu disse, enquanto tirava o celular do bolso. Era Elisa. Assim que fui botar meu celular na orelha, ele não estava mais ali! AAAAAH! Deuses! Como vou ficar sem ele? Quando vi, ele tava estatelado no chão. Quebrado, com as peças esparramadas em volta dele. Eu sei que não é grande coisa, minha mãe podia comprar um novo. Ai, mas eu gostava taaanto dele!

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – eu gritei, neeeem um pouco histérica.

- Você não pode atender, é como se você estivesse mandando uma mensagem de texto pros monstros! E essa é a coisa que mais queremos evitar. _Monstros_.

- ta, mas não precisava fazer _isso!_

- Ai! Ta vamos! Já basta essa gosma – ela apontou pra barriga – e agora você começa a reclamar? Por favor!

- ta, tanto faz... – então a Carol voltou a me puxar pelo braço, e eu voltei a tentar acompanhar ela correndo, cá entre nós, eu sou bem lerda, por isso a ela estava quase me arrastando.


	4. Capítulo 3

Ok, tenho que admitir uma coisa,... EU NÃO TERMINEI DE LER O LADRÃO DE RAIOS! Isso mesmo, você ouviu! E-u n-ã-o t-e-r-m-i-ne-i o l-a-d-r-a-o d-e r-a-i-o-s! Isso é humilhante, mas o chato é que eu deixei o livro em casa, e agora estava pegando um taxi para o acampamento, que eu não tinha ideia de onde ficava, e nunca saberia o fim. Nunca vou descobrir quem roubou o maldito raio. Que saco. Carol já tinha terminado, mas eu não queria que ela me contasse o final.

Estávamos viajando á dez minutos, não sabia quanto tempo ia demorar e não sabia de onde Carol tinha tirado tanto dinheiro.

Eu dormi por pouco tempo, eu acho, mas acordei quando chegamos.

- Vamos lá, Katy? – disse Carol, apontando pra floresta.

- Hãã... Tá. – não entendi direito quando ela mostrou a floresta, achei que fosse ver o acampamento e campos de treinamento, como dizia no livro. Mas não, só se via colinas, e grandes florestas. Mesmo assim, eu a segui.

Entramos na floresta, ela com a mochila e eu sem nada, do jeito que tínhamos saído do colégio. Andamos uns 5 minutos, subindo a colina, que não era muito grande. Quanto mais íamos para o topo mais claro ficava, e quando chegamos lá, no meio da colina tinha um pinheiro sozinho. Depois que subimos a colina, consegui ver todo o acampamento. Uau. U-A-U! sério, isso é demais! Os campos de morangos se estendiam pelas colinas, a floresta bem na frente da praia, imensa e verde, a praia com o mar azul, os chalés no centro em forma de U com uma fogueira grande no meio, mas não estava acesa, uma quadra de vôlei perto dos chalés, uma arena do lado direito, o contrario da floresta, os estábulos de pégasos, o arco e flecha, o lago de canoagem, tudo! Aquilo era tão lindo, ver os campistas lutando com espadas, atirando flechas nos alvos, voando nos pégasos...

- Kat? Vamos? – disse Carol, disperçando-me.

- Ahn? Que?

-Lindo, né? – disse ela num suspiro – Mas vamos, você vai ter bastante tempo pra olhar isso aqui, mas agora precisamos ir pra casa branca, te apresentar pra Quíron.

- ok – e ela já estava me puxando. Ela sempre me puxa. Talvez por que eu ande muito devagar. Talvez não, eu _ando_ muito devagar, principalmente num lugar assim, eu fico olhando cada detalhe.

Nós passamos na frente de cada chalé. O que eu mais gostei foi de Hera, branco com um pavão pintado, mas todos eram lindos. Bem como Percy descreveu... Grr! Eu PRECISO terminar esse livro! Será que alguém aqui tem?

Assim que chegamos na Casa Grande, subimos na varanda, onde tinha dois caras jogando cartas. Provavelmente um deles era o Dionísio e outro Quíron.

- Outro novato? – perguntou o cara de cabelos negros e cacheados, sem olhar para nós.

- Claro, claro – disse o outro homem, com um sorriso caloroso – Sou Quíron, o diretor do acampamento, qual seu nome?

- Ahn... Katy, Katy Days.

- já sabe quem é seu pai ou mãe? – Perguntou pra mim, mas olhando pra Carol.

- Não, senhor – respondeu ela – mas provavelmente deve ser pai, não é Katy?

- Ahn, sim.

- Bom, no momento vamos hospedá-la no chalé de Hermes, pode acompanhá-la Carol?

- Sim. – Então descemos da varanda e corremos até o chalé 11.

Já era de tardezinha quando chegamos ao acampamento, então estava quase na hora da janta. Quando Carol abriu a porta do chalé, saiu rapidamente da frente dela e um travesseiro passou voando pela entrada e bateu na minha cara. Ai.

- tá, gente, chega! – levantou um garoto, loiro de olhos azuis. Vou defini-lo em uma palavra: PERFEITO-LINDO-GATO-DEMAIS. Sim, isso é só uma palavra. Ele estava usando a camiseta do acampamento meio-sangue, e parecia ter minha idade.

- Oi Carol – Aiii! Eles já se conheciam! Ebaaa!

-Oi Luke, essa é a Katy, ela vai passar uns tempos aqui, até o pai dela "assumir".

- Ok. Vem cá Katy, daqui um pouco a gente vai pro jantar. – ele fez um sinal pra eu entrar no chalé. Eu olhei pra Carol como se estivesse pedindo permissão.

- Vai logo Kat! – então ela me empurrou pra dentro e fechou a porta. Ótimo.

- Então – ele olhou pra mim com aqueles incríveis olhos azuis. Olhos azuis perfeitos que davam vontade de tocar – de onde você é?

- ããh... – cara, aqueles olhos hipnotizam! – ah... De Manhattan – tentei não olhar mais pros olhos, então olhei pro cabelo. Era cor de areia, curto e despenteado. Como alguém pode ser tão lindo? Eu me sinto horrível perto dele. Meu cabelo é castanho claro, quase loiro e meus olhos castanho escuro.

- Ah, desculpe, você deve estar cansada, a viagem é longe até aqui. Bem, se você vier a pé... – e ele continuou despejando as palavras pra fora, mas eu ao prestei atenção nisso. Ele estava com a camiseta do acampamento meio-sangue, um laranja super chamativo e calças jeans – Quer alguma coisa?

- não, não... to bem assim.

- Tá, eu vou na lojinha do acampamento buscar um saco de dormir pra você.

- ok, ah... – acho que com ele por perto, nunca vou conseguir formular uma frase direito. Eu olhei em volta, o chalé estava entulhado de gente.

- quer vir junto?

- Po-pode ser.

Então saímos do chalé. Nossa, ele andava muito rápido, tive que correr pra alcançá-lo.

Chegamos lá e ele pegou o saco de dormir.

- E posso pegar uma camiseta do acampamento? – dessa vez eu consegui completar a frase, acho que me acostumei com a incrível beleza dele.

-Claro, mas vamos rápido, pois o já está na hora do jantar.

- ok – peguei uma camiseta M e saímos correndo para o chalé. Largamos as coisas e fomos para o refeitório ao ar livre.

Sentei do lado dele, pois não conhecia ninguém da nossa mesa, a de Hermes. Fiquei olhando em volta, procurando Carol, mas não achava ela. Onde é que ela se meteu?

- Procurando alguém? – perguntou Luke.

-Sim, a Carol – e continuei olhando em volta.

- Ela está ali, na mesa de Apolo. – me virei pra ele subitamente.

- Ela é filha de _Apolo?_ – disse eu surpresa.

- Sim, ela não te contou? – a voz dele soava como veludo nos meus ouvidos.

- Não... Na verdade, eu nem perguntei.

- ah. Vocês são bem amigas, né?

- Sim, sim. Desde pequenas. A gente se conheceu com cinco anos, na escola.

- Legal. Eu só tive um amigo assim.

- Ele era legal?

- Pra falar a verdade, era ela. Sim, era sim. Mas nem tudo tem um final feliz.

- Por quê? Ela não era meio-sangue? Daí não pôde vir pro acampamento com você?

- Não, não. Ela era sim. Mas... ela...

- Não precisa contar, se não quiser.

- Obrigada.

Brigada pelas reviews! Quero mais xD! Já to escrevendo o próximo cap! Semana que vem eu posto mais!

Bjosss =*


	5. Capítulo 4

Depois do jantar, o pessoal fez uma roda na fogueira, e cantaram músicas de acampamento, fizeram brincadeiras e tudo mais. Foi bem divertido, tenho que admitir, mas ainda estava com uma dúvida martelando na minha cabeça. O que será que aconteceu com a amiga do Luke? Será que ela morreu com algum monstro? Ou eles brigaram? Ou ela fez alguma coisa terrível que Luke nunca mais quis ver a cara dela? Hum...

Também tinha outra coisa. MINHA MÃE! Aaah! Eu preciso falar com ela, dizer onde estou e que está tudo bem e perguntar uma coisa importantíssima: quem é meu pai? Sim, quem é ele? Como ele é? Como se conheceram? As historias que ela me contava eram verdade? Ai...

Quando eu vi que algumas pessoas cansavam e iam embora, resolvi ir também, afinal, foi um dia bem maluco, e dias malucos me deixam com sono. Quando consegui escapar da roda, alguém me puxou pelo braço. Era bem forte.

- E ai Kat? - disse Carol.

- Ah! É você.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – disse ela com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Sei lá, o Luke? – falei dando de ombros.

- É, tem razão – disse pensativa – então, o que achou? – disse ela olhando ao redor.

-Que sonho... – eu disse num suspiro.

- Você tá falando do acampamento ou do Luke?

- Ah... Dos dois – falei com um sorrisinho.

- É talvez ele seja bonitinho e bem legal, mas eu tenho um mau pressentimento, quanto a ele.

- BONITINHO? _BONITINHO?_ Tá louca?

- Ei, calma Kat... – disse Carol num tom mais baixo, colocando a mão no m eu ombro, tentando me acalmar.

- Você não vê Carol? Você não _vê?_

- Eu não vejo nada demais, ué.

- Humf. – Então ela virou e foi para o chalé de Apolo e eu o de Hermes. A gente brigou mais uma vez, pela coisa mais estúpida do mundo. É sempre assim. Já me acostumei, até.

A noite estava escura, como sempre, mas dessa vez se via as estrelas. Lá em New York eu não enxergava por causa das luzes, mas aqui, o céu tinha um manto de estrelas e a lua, que hoje estava crescente, quase cheia. Resolvi parar no meio do caminho para olhar. Era lindo. Perfeito, melhor dizendo.

Deitei na grama, úmida pelo sereno, mas não estava nem aí. Fiquei olhando, não sei por quanto tempo, o céu, até que vi um vulto se aproximar de mim. Não consegui ver ao certo quem era, pois estava muito escuro. Era alto, com os ombros largos, a pessoa hesitou e agachou-se no meu lado.

- Não vai ir para o chalé?- perguntou uma voz familiar. Luke, claro.

- Ahn, ok. Me ajuda a levantar aqui. – estendi os braços e ele me puxou. Fomos caminhando silenciosamente até o chalé.

Bom, silenciosamente só por fora, mas meus pensamentos gritavam sobre varias coisas. Eu pensava na velha amiga de Luke, no próprio Luke e nas estrelas.

- Quantos anos você tem, Katy? – disse ele quebrando o silêncio e minha linha de pensamento.

- ahn? 14 anos. E Você?

- 15 – então o silencio predominou novamente, até chegarmos na varanda do chalé. Lá tinha uma lâmpada acesa, bem fraca, mas iluminava o suficiente, a ponto de eu ver seu rosto. Então notei seu colar, com uma conta de argila colorida. Ele estava a um ano no acampamento.

Entramos dentro do chalé, estava uma bagunça. Tinha poucas pessoas dormindo e algumas acordadas, mas não estava nem ai. Peguei meu saco de dormir e deitei em algum lugar. Até esqueci de Luke, que por sinal foi dormir também. Assim que fechei os olhos dormi, de tão exausta e tive meus típicos sonhos sem sentido. Não, não é o que você está pensando. Normalmente não é um sonho profético, nem nada do tipo. Eu sonhava com coisas que tinham acontecido comigo durante toda minha vida, e os eventos se misturavam e formavam algo maluco. Às vezes sonhava com meu primeiro dia de aula, quando conheci Carol, ou das historias que minha mãe me contava sobre meu pai.

Dessa vez sonhei que estava andando em uma rua de Manhattan, mas estava deserta. Eu continuei andando e procurando as pessoas, cada vez mais desesperada, por não encontrar ninguém. Eu olhava para os lados, então comecei a correr. Comecei a correr como nunca havia corrido antes, até que tropecei, e cai de cara no chão. Botei a mão para tentar me apoiar, mas não deu certo, eu raspei minha bochecha esquerda, meus cotovelos e joelhos. Tentei levantar, mas não consegui. Tentei gritar por ajuda, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Então me deitei de barriga pra cima na calçada de concreto, e fiquei lá, sozinha. O dia estava ensolarado, e o sol ficava ardendo nas minhas costas, queimando no meu corpo. Fiquei lá, não sei por quanto tempo, estatelada no concreto. De repente, o sol foi tapado, então abri os olhos para ver o que era.

- Precisa de ajuda? – disse o garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

- Sim... – tentei dizer isso, mas saiu mais para um gemido de dor. Então ele ajudou-me a sentar, e tirou do bolso da calça um frasco com um líquido amarelado.

Ele passou o liquido nos meus ferimentos e eles cicatrizaram rapidinho.

- obrigada – disse eu.

- Vem cá – ele estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar – quero te mostrar uma coisa - Eu levantei e saímos correndo pelas ruas de Manhattan. Não corremos muito até chegar em um porto, com um único navio. _Princesa de Andrômeda _era o nome dele. Era bem grande e bonito. Provavelmente não era um navio de carga.

-Vamos! – disse o garoto me puxando pelo braço. Subimos no navio, e assim que entramos estava cheio de monstros de diversas espécies. Eu fiquei com medo. Muito medo.

- Calma, eles não fazem nada – disse Luke, agora com o braço em volta da minha cintura, quase me arrastando pelo navio.

Entramos em uma cabine escura, com um caixão dourado no centro. Chegamos mais perto do caixão e eu o abri. Uma aura dourado saiu do caixão, e a pessoa que estava dentro se levantou. Era outro Luke. Pera ai. Tinha um Luke do meu lado esquerdo, mas quando abri o caixão, apareceu _outro_ Luke, indêntico ao que estava comigo. Dois Lukes. _Dois._

O que estava dentro do caixão saiu de lá, e ficou em pé no meu outro lado. Espera, esse não podia ser Luke. Seus olhos não eram azuis, eram vermelhos, e seu cabelo não era loiro, era prata. Era um projeto de Luke. O Luke loiro fez uma cara de terror, ele estava apavorado. O Luke grisalho fez uma foice aparecer na sua mão direita e apontou a arma para o outro, esse estava sério, sem nenhum sentimento no rosto. Então ele fez Luke loiro virar pó.

O Luke grisalho me empurrou para o chão e apontou a foice para mim.

- O que está acontecendo? – Eu perguntei me levantando.

- Você não deveria estar aqui – vi seus olhos vermelhos reluzirem no azul que era antes, e voltando a ser vermelhos.

- Luke? Você está bem? – eu perguntei desesperada dando uns tapinhas na bochecha dele, mas ele bateu na minha mão, e eu parei.

-Não, Katy, nada está bem – ele disse aquilo, mas não era sua voz macia, aquela era uma voz rouca e demoníaca. Ele a foice ergueu na altura do meu pescoço.

- Desculpe – disse ele, mas não com aquela voz horrível, com sua voz ão encostou a foice no meu pescoço.

-Katy! Katy? – acordei super assustada com a voz de alguém, mas não abri os olhos. Sentei de susto, mas bati a testa em algo que me fez cair pra traz de novo.

- Ai! – eu disse levando a mão na testa. Sentei novamente, mas agora com mais calma e abri os olhos. A primeira coisa que vi foi Luke (por acaso esse garoto me persegue?) sentado ao lado do meu saco de dormir com a mão na testa também. Depois olhei para os lados e vi que o chalé estava vazio, a não ser pela estrema bagunça.

-Nós vamos nos atrasar para esgrima – disse Luke levantando – se arrume rápido. Eu vou esperar lá fora – ele virou de costas e foi saindo do chalé.

- Por que você não foi treinar, então? – eu perguntei quando ele estava abrindo a porta.

- Por que alguém precisava acordar você – disse ele dando um sorriso com os incríveis dentes brancos, Então se virou de novo e sai fechando a porta.

Assim que ele saiu, examinei o local, pensando na primeira coisa que deveria fazer. Troquei de roupa pelas que tinha pego na lojinha do acampamento, penteei o cabelo com uma escova que encontrei no chalé. Fiquei com um pouco de nojo, pois nem sabia de quem era, mas é melhor pentear o cabelo com a escova de alguém, do que não pentear.

Abri a porta do chalé, olhei para o céu e respirei fundo. Estava louca pra começar o treino. Olhei um pouco mais pra baixo e vi na escada da varanda Luke e uma garotinha bem menor que ele sentada ao lado. De costas, pelo menos, ela parecia ter seis ou sete anos. Tinha os cabelos loiros e cacheados presos em um rabo.

Luke percebeu que eu tinha saído e levantou.

-Vamos? – ele disse olhando pra mim e eu assenti. A menina também se levantou e virou-se para mim. Ela tinha incríveis olhos cinza tempestuosos. Por acaso era a...?

-Oi – eu disse tentando ser simpática, afinal, preciso fazer amigos no acampamento, né?

-Quem é ela? – disse a garotinha apontando pra mim.

- Ah, essa é Katy, é nova aqui – explicou para ela - Katy essa é Annabeth, minha amiga.

- Ann.. Anna... – eu fiquei muito surpresa por estar conhecendo ela! Puxa, será que o Percy também esta por ai? Haha.

-Annabeth – disse me corrigindo – Annabeth Chase.

- Que nome lindo – eu disse caprichando no sorriso.

-Vamos indo Katy? – nossa, tinha até esquecido que Luke estava ali...

- Ahn? Tá – disse - Agente se vê Annie – abanei pra ela, então eu e Luke seguimos para a Arena.

- Até – disse ela, e saiu correndo para os campos de morango.

- Luke, depois eu quero, aliás, - disse me virando para ele- eu _preciso_ falar com minha mãe – encarei-o no fundo dos olhos, mas ele não abriu mão do sorrisinho de anjo.

- Ok, depois do treino vamos na casa Grande, acho que lá tem telefone, ou você pode pedir emprestado para um campista, acho que a Carol tem – disse dando de ombros – mas agora vamos, já estamos atrasados – ele se virou e começou a correr. Eu o acompanhei, mesmo estando muito atrás dele. É, ele é bem rápido.

Chegamos na arena, eu arfando, e ele como se não tivesse feito nada.

-Ok, – ele se virou para mim novamente – acho que essa armadura serve em você – ele me alcançou o negócio e colocou a dele – Pegue essa espada e fale com o instrutor, eu vou lá – Luke pegou uma espada no chão e foi para fora daquela salinha. Eu fiquei tentando achar onde é que eu tinha que enfiar a cabeça naquele troço.

- Isso! – exclamei – achei o fim. Tá, agora vamos com essa espada, hã! Sim, sim Katy, chegou a hora de lutar – peguei a espada da mesinha, mas deixei-a cair no chão – Ai! Como é que querem que eu lute com esse treco? É muito pesado! – segurei a espada com a mão direita e sai de lá, pelo mesmo lugar que Luke havia saído, arrastando-a.

Abri a porta com a mão esquerda, cuidando para não deixar a espada escapar. Olhei em volta, agora a luz irradiava-me, então segui arrastando a espada. Lá tinha todos os campistas que estavam alojados na cabana de Hermes, lutando juntos. Tinha uma garota, que nunca tinha visto antes, que não estava lutando. Ela só observava, e às vezes dizia alguma ordem a eles. Acho que é o instrutor. Ela tinha a pele branca e os cabelos castanhos claros. Uma coisa me assustou muito. Um dos campistas estava caindo no chão, ela simplesmente levantou um pouco o braço, e uma trepadeira se ergueu, servindo de apoio para o garoto, e não permitindo ele cair no chão.

Resolvi me aproximar, para começar a aprender uns truques e sei lá mais o que, ou pelo menos conseguir segurar uma espada. A garota notou minha presença e se aproximou, dando um sorriso amigável.

- oi. Você deve ser Katy, não é? – disse ela estendendo a mão direita na minha direção – Prazer, Nicole – eu apertei a mão dela.

- Prazer.

- Então, Katy, sabe alguma coisa? – disse, dirigindo o olhar para minha mão que estava segurando a espada.

- Hã... Não – disse dando um sorriso amarelo – essas espadas são muito pesadas.

- Por enquanto, pois você provavelmente não está em forma, – ela pegou uma espada da armadura e estendeu para mim – aqui, essa é mais leve. Vamos treinar juntas até semana que vem, daí você já vai ter uma ideia de como é, e vai começar a lutar com eles, ok? – disse Nicole e eu assenti.

Então ela me ensinou várias coisas. Eu aprendi, finalmente, como segurar uma espada, aprendi algumas maneiras de me defender também. Eu gostei da Nicole, ela é bem ativa, não para um minuto de falar. Agora já sabia metade da vida dela, sendo que a conheço há meia hora e pouco. Ela tem 16 anos, está a cinco anos no acampamento, mas está pensando em retomar os estudos ano que vem, ela saiu da escola no meio do primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas o resto eu não prestei muita atenção. Notei que os olhos dela são castanho claro, cor de mel, e pelas coisas estranhas que ela fazia, como fazer as plantas surgirem do chão, deduzi que ela é filha de Deméter.

O treino deve ter durado em média de uma hora. Quando acabou, me despedi de Nicole e andei até a salinha com armaduras e espadas e coisas assim. Abri a porta e a peça estava cheia de gente tirando as armaduras e largando as espadas. Eca!Tinha um monte de gente suada e fedida, que até tranquei a respiração, mas não durou por muito tempo. Aos poucos o local foi se esvaziando, até que só fiquei eu. Tirei a armadura com calma, e depois larguei a espada na mesinha que ficava no canto. Saí de lá suada e grudenta, louca para um banho. Já que Luke me abandonara, resolvi procurar o banheiro sozinha. Dei uns dois passos e cai no chão. Não vi o que me acertou, só senti algo em cima de mim.

- Oi Katy! - #%*#~!

- Oi Carol – disse azeda.

- Como tá indo seu primeiro dia? – falou minha _querida _amiga, saindo de cima de mim.

- Legal – eu disse enquanto tentava sentar, mas desisti por que estava muito cansada.

- O que tava fazendo agora? Arco e flecha? Canoagem? O que? – ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas fingi não ter percebido e levantei sozinha.

- Ai, calma. Primeiro você se atira em cima de mim, depois fica me fazendo um questionário! Eu estava na esgrima, ok? Agora vou tomar banho – disse me virando de costas pra ela e andando.

- O vestiário é pro outro lado – ela apontou pro seu lado esquerdo.

- É eu sabia – me virei de novo, mas dessa vez saí correndo. Eu não estava a fim de falar com ela. Precisava urgente de um banho e falar com minha mãe. Ok, eu fui meio grossa. Só um pouquinho. É.

Tomei banho e me troquei, já que Luke ainda não tinha reaparecido para me "guiar", resolvi cuidar eu mesma da minha vida. Fui para a casa grande telefonar para minha mãe, que por sinal estava muito assustada.

- Alô? – disse minha mãe atendendo o telefone.

- Mãe? Ah, mamãe! Que saudade! Eu tenho tanto que falar! E você tem muito que me explicar, não é?

- Katy? Querida, é você?

- Sim, mãe, so...

- Onde você está? – disse me interrompendo.

- Calma, estou b...

- Está bem? Com _quem_ está? Katarina Days! Responda!

-Mãe, calma... Só vou conseguir falar se você parar de perguntar.

- Tá, tá, parei – mesmo ela tendo parado de falar, eu sentia a euforia dela por traz do telefone.

- Ok, não surte.

- Prometo – Será que ela não vai parar de me interromper?

- Tá. Ontem, eu e Carol fomos atacadas por um mino...

- MINOTAURO? Querida, você está bem?

- Lembra-se mamãe, não surtar... – disse eu na mais calma voz possível.

- Ok, ok, desculpe. Continue, por favor.

- Tá, daí ela me levou pro acampamento meio-sangue, e só agora...

- Que você se lembrou de ligar para sua mãe?

- Não, mãe, não é isso. Nós chegamos ontem de noite aqui, então eu só comi e fui dormir, pois estava muito cansada...

- E o seu celular? Eu não te dei um celular?

- Eu... A Carol quebrou... M-mas foi sem querer! – disse tentando não sujar o nome da amiga – e mesmo antes, eu não poderia ligar para você, atrai monstros.

- Ok, ok. Mas você está bem, né?

- Ótima.

- Então tá. Você vai voltar para a escola?

- Ah mamãe... Qual é? Estamos na última semana. Aqueles dias em que a escola dá a mais pra completar o ano letivo. As provas finais já passaram, uma hora ou outra eu viria para cá...

- Ok, mas depois das férias de verão você volta a estudar?

-Sim, sim, claro. Agora vou desligar. Meu próximo treino é arco e flecha. Vamos ver se eu me dou bem nesse...

- Tenho certeza que vai!Tchau querida, te amo.

- Tchau, também te amo! – então desliguei o telefone.

Quando estava saindo da casa, resolvi olhar a hora, pra ver se dava tempo de ver o resto do acampamento.

- Hmm... O treino começa depois do almoço. Ok. Tenho meia hora. – sai correndo porta a fora, fui direto na direção da colina do pinheiro. A vista de lá era linda, e agora eu teria tempo de apreciar.

Fui atravessando os campos de morangos, cuidando para não pisar em nada. Vi Nicole e suas meias irmãs fazendo as plantas crescerem e os moranguinhos brotarem. Será que eu era filha de Deméter? Talvez eu pudesse fazer essas coisas. Ué, não custas tentar...

Parei de correr no meio dos morangos e me agachei. Estendi uma das mãos e fechei os olhos, concentrando toda minha atenção naquilo. Fiquei assim por algum tempinho e abri os olhos. Nada tinha acontecido. Tentei de novo, mas não deu certo também, então desisti. Levantei e voltei a correr para a colina.

Passei na frente do bosque e da praia, ainda correndo. Depois que casasse de ficar iria pra praia, se sobrasse tempo.

Cheguei na colina e me apoiei nos meus joelhos para respirar. Estava exausta, mesmo não sendo tão longe assim de onde eu vim. Eu estava fora de forma, só isso.

Assim que tomei fôlego, fiquei ereta e comecei a olhar a vista. Vi as plantações de morangos, as cabanas, a fogueira apagada, a praia, a floresta, os campistas treinando e voando nos pégasos. Era tão hipnotizante que nem notei quando sentei na grama e encostei-me na árvore. Olhei tanto tudo aquilo que cheguei a cochilar, debaixo da sombra do pinheiro.

Dessa vez meu sonho não foi nada que me aconteceu até agora, aliás, as únicas coisas que reconheci nele foram Annabeth e Luke. Eles, uma garota punk e um sátiro estavam subindo uma das colinas que ficavam na frente da do acampamento. O sátiro carregava Annabeth, que estava dormindo, na frente de Luke e da garota. Ela estava com uma camisetona do Linkin Park e um short jeans até o joelho com um all star preto e maquiagem bem pesada. Ela estava segurando um escudo, com a figura da Medusa, e uma espada de bronze celestial. Eu juro que nunca havia visto ela na minha vida.

Eles estavam subindo a colina, pareciam bem cansados, com alguns cortes visíveis no corpo, sujos e suados. Luke arrastava uma mochila que provavelmente já foi cinza, mas agora estava enlameada, e na outra mão uma espada.

O sátiro começou a olhar ao redor assustado, cheirando o ar.

- Annabeth, acorde – a menina acordou e levantou a cabeça para o animal que a carregava.

-Ahn? – O menino bode largou-a no chão.

-Vamos gente! Monstros! Rápido! – ele pegou a mão de Annabeth e começou a correr descendo a colina, para poder finalmente subir a do acampamento – é lá! Vamos!

-Quantos deles? – perguntou a punkizinha falando pela primeira vez, agora bem mais agitada.

- Sete. As três fúrias, dois cães infernais, a Hydra e o minotauro. Vamos rápido! – o bode pegou Annabeth no colo e começou a correr, deixando Luke e a menina para traz, ela ficou paralisada, assustada.

- Thalia? Vamos! Estamos perto agora! – disse Luke puxando-a pelo pulso.

- Não dá mais tempo, Luke – disse a garota, continuando parada – já consigo ouvi-los. E isso tudo culpa minha.

- Ah, qual é Thalia? Vamos – disse tentando puxá-la denovo.

- Venham seus loucos! – gritou o bode lá do topo da colina.

Luke agarrou Thalia pelos braços e começou a forçá-la a andar até a colina, mas ele foi interrompido por uma das cabeças da Hydra, que puxou a garota para cima, que gritava, agora provavelmente arrependida por ter resistido de subir no morro. Estão o minotauro desceu correndo a outra colina e investiu no Luke, jogando-o em uma árvore. Ele desmaiou, e o minotauro foi investir mais uma vez contra ele, mas uma flecha o atingiu bem no coração. O sátiro desceu a colina meio-sangue correndo com o arco na mão e quando a Hydra estava abrindo a boca para engolir Thalia, ele atirou uma flecha que a transformou em pó, e Thalia caiu, de uma altura enorme, de costas. Annabeth desceu a colina para ajudar os amigos.

-Annabeth, fique aí em cima! – gritou o bode – não saia daí! – mas a garotinha não o obedeceu, saiu correndo e foi direto onde estava Luke, ainda inconsciente. Ela começou a arrastar o seu corpo, mas duas fúrias apareceram de trás da árvore e a derrubaram no chão. Annabeth sacou rapidamente sua faca e acertou uma fúria no peito, enquanto a outra ia para o corpo de Luke. Ela chegou vagarosamente por trás dela e atravessou a faca nas costas dela, na altura do umbigo. A fúria se transformou em pó. Annabeth ficou observando o monstro se dissolver na sua frente. A terceira fúria saiu com um pulo de trás da mesma árvore e se atirou por cima dela, mordendo o braço dela, mas antes que pudesse arrancá-lo, o bode atirou outra flecha, que atingiu-a na nuca. Isso não a transformou em pó, só a destraiu por tempo o suficiente de Annabeth fugir gritando, deixando o corpo de Luke para traz. A fúria virou-se para o sátiro, com um olhar intimidador, mostrando as presas, ele preparou mais uma flecha, mas a fúria saltou por cima dele. O bode levou um susto, por que ele não estava realmente perto do monstro, então fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu, ele recuou um pouco, fechou os olhos, apertando-os e apontou a flecha para frente, como se fosse uma lança. Exatamente como eu fiz. Estranho. A fúria bateu diretamente com o peito na ponta da flecha, e em uma fração de segundos se tornou pó, como os outros.

- Annabeth! Venha cá, rápido! – disse o sátiro – ainda não acabou, temos mais dois cães infernais pela frente, eles chegam daqui alguns minutos.

- O que vamos fazer, Grover? - disse a menininha se aproximando, já aos prantos.

- Calma – Grover colocou a mão no ombro de Annabeth, para acalmá-la – se eu levar Luke e você Thalia, conseguiremos chegar no acampamento!

- Eba! – disse ela correndo para o corpo de Thalia, ainda inconsciente.

- Grover? Ann... Annabeth? – Grover virou a cabeça, para ver quem o chamava. Luke estava se sentando, ainda meio atordoado – O que aconteceu?

- Você bateu a cabeça, cara – o sátiro ajudou-o a levantar – Vamos, falta pouco, só temos que subir a colina, e estaremos lá – Luke passou um dos braços pelo pescoço de Grover, ainda estava tonto e precisava de ajuda para andar.

Annabeth estava tentando arrastar Thalia pelo pé, mas era muito fraca para levar o peso de Thalia.

- Grover! Luke! Preciso de... de ajuda – então largou o pé de Thalia – ela é muito pesada!

- Já vamos Annabeth! – gritou Luke já no topo da colina. Estava sentado bebendo néctar. Luke começou a se levantar, mas Grover não permitiu.

- Fique aí, você está muito fraco, eu vou lá sozinho.

- Mas, Grover...

- Fique. Aí. – Disse o bode interrompendo Luke. Grover desceu galopando a colina na direção de Thalia.

- Obrigada Grover – disse Annabeth, virando-se para Grover, de costas para a floresta.

- Grover? O que aconteceu? – disse olhando estranho para ele, pois Grover arregalara os olhos e estava olhando por cima do ombro de Annabeth.

- Annabeth, cuidado! – dois cães infernais surgiram da floresta saltando em cima do corpo de Thalia. Se não fosse por Grover, um deles teria esmagado Annabeth, mas ele atirou-se nela, desviando-a dos monstros.

-Thalia! – Luke berrou do topo da montanha. Ele levantou em uma fração de segundos e desceu a colina, correndo o mais rápido o possível. Chegou na parte plana, mas não parou de correr, sacou a espada e se atirou em cima do primeiro cão infernal. Ele montou nas costas dele e cravou a espada. O cão uivou e se desfez em pó. Luke ia cair no chão, mas o outro monstro segurou-o pela canela, deixando-o de cabeça para baixo. A espada de Luke caiu no chão.

- Não! Ah... – gemeu, pois sua perna estava sendo rasgada pelos dentes do bicho. Grover empurrou Annabeth para traz e começou a tocar uma música desafinada com aquela flautinha. Pequenas trepadeiras nasceram do chão, e se enroscaram nas patas do cão, mas ele se desfez delas rápido. Luke ainda estava pendurado, tentando alcançar a espada dele no chão, mas estava muito distante.

-Annabeth! A espada! – Mas nem deu tempo de Annabeth se mexer, o cão infernal abriu a boca, deixando Luke cair de cabeça no chão. – Aah!

- Ahn? – disse Thalia acordando do tombo. E que tombo!

- Thalia? – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo, olhando para ela, deitada atrás do cão infernal. O monstro virou-se e se jogou pra cima dela.

- Thalia! – Gritou Annabeth jogando a faca no cão. O punhal acertou-o nas costas, mas não causou nada. Luke juntou a espada do chão e pulou no bicho, cravando-a no crânio do animal, e transformando-o em pó. Mas era tarde demais. Thalia havia morrido. Em volta de Thalia tinha uma poça de sangue e ela estava pálida.

- Tha...lia? – Luke começou a se aproximar cuidadosamente, agachou-se do lado dela e ficou fitando-a, até se dar conta do acontecido. Grover e Annabeth se aproximaram também, mas ficaram atrás de Luke.

- Luke? – falou Annabeth cautelosamente. Luke virou a cara para eles, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de água, o rosto pálido.

- Vamos levá-la para o acampamento – disse Grover – talvez Quíron possa fazer algo.

- Não há o que fazer – disse Annabeth com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto – ela está morta – anunciou.

- Mas vamos lá, vamos fazer uma homenagem a ela. Queimar sua mortalha.

- Vamos – disse Luke, em um tom de ordem, se levantando e limpando as lagrimas do rosto – Ela merece – então pegou o corpo da menina, pouco se importando por estar cheio de sangue.

Os três subiram a colina do acampamento em um silêncio mortal, a não ser pelo choro de Annabeth. Ao chegarem ao topo, Luke largou o corpo de Thalia na grama, e ajoelhou-se do lado dela. Quando Thalia tocou no chão, começaram a nascer plantinhas em volta de seu corpo, que começaram a envolvê-la, puxando o corpo para baixo da terra. Luke ficou olhando aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, enquanto os outros se apavoraram.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Annabeth.

- Luke! Tire ela já daí! – ordenou Grover, mas Luke continuou olhar Thalia sumindo para baixo da terra, como se ele não estivesse dentro de si.

Aos poucos o corpo de Thalia foi sumindo, e os outros aderindo a tranquilidade de Luke. Assim que o corpo de Thalia sumiu, uma plantinha brotou no lugar, que continuou crescendo, até se tornar um pinheiro. O pinheiro onde eu estava cochilando. O pinheiro Thalia.

desculpem o atraso gente... mas ta ai um capítulo gigantescamente grande com 4.901 palavras :D

Obrigada pelas reviews! mas eu queros mais...


	6. Capítulo 5

Acordei com o sol na minha cara, o que me deu muita agonia. Eu adoro o sol, mas não gosto de acordar com ele na minha cara. Abri os olhos, e vi que ainda estava debaixo do pinheiro, e que aquilo foi só um sonho.

- Então, acordou? – perguntou alguém no meu lado, cujo não conseguia ver, pois meu cabelo tapava. Era Luke. Tinha certeza, só pela voz.

- Não, eu ressuscitei – disse sarcástica. A piada foi tão horrível que Luke nem se quer disfarçou dando uma risada sem jeito, ou sei lá. Então botei meu cabelo para traz da orelha para poder vê-lo. Ele estava sentado apoiado na árvore e com as pernas esticadas na frente. Estava olhando o acampamento com a testa franzida.

- Ei, que horas são? – perguntei a ele.

- Hã... Deve faltar uma meia hora para o almoço – disse ele ficando de pé – vamos, ainda não te mostrei o acampamento inteiro – ele se virou para mim e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu peguei na mão dele e ele me puxou, assim que firmei os pés no chão, me lembrei de onde estava. Acampamento meio-sangue. Sim, ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SAGUE!

- Aaah! – comecei a dar uns gritinhos e pulinhos e risinhos, ou qualquer coisa que termine com "inho". Pois é, lá estava eu, no topo da colina do acampamento, com Luke ao meu lado, dando _pulinhos de alegria._ Não existe mico maior. Tá, existe sim, mas, sério, eu tenho problemas. Além de ser semideusa, também sou louca da cabeça. Eu falo sozinha, canto sozinha (pelo menos eu canto bem, muito bem), desenho criaturas loucas e inexistentes (bom, agora descobri que algumas são reais) e invento histórias de coisas nada a ver, tipo dimensões diferentes onde as pessoas voam, ou fazem coisas estranhas e impossíveis. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou assim.

- O que houve? – Luke me perguntou olhando com uma cara estranha.

- estou no acampamento meio-sangue! – Falei parando de saltar e empinando o nariz com orgulho.

- Jura? – disse irônico – Achei que estivéssemos em Paris – Luke revirou os olhos – Vamos, falta pouco pro almoço, mas ainda dá tempo de ir em algum lugar. Onde você quer ir?

- Hum... – botei a mão no meu queixo, pensativa, fingindo ter um cavanhaque – Vamos à praia! – uhu, ideia brilhante, Katy. Eu adoro ir à praia, tomar banho de sol e mar. Adoooro! Hehe.

- Então vamos – disse ele descendo correndo o morro, comigo bem atrás. Passamos pelos chalés, o treino de arco e flecha, os campos de morango. Enfim entramos na floresta, onde encontramos uma criatura familiar. Não, não era um monstro. Era um bode. Bem, pelo menos metade bode. Era um sátiro, o sátiro do meu sonho, só que agora os cabelos ruivos e cacheados estavam maiores, e a barba aparecia mais.

- E ai, Luke? – disse o bode dando um tapinha nas costas de Luke. – Quem é essa ai? – disse ele dando um olhar malicioso para o amigo, mas Luke não mudou sua expressão: um verdadeiro sorriso "colgate".

- Ah, Grover, essa é minha amiga, Katy – disse ele me mostrando para Grover – e Katy, esse é Grover. – eu já conheço seu amigo, bem ele pode não me conhecer, mas eu o conheço. Era o que eu queria dizer, mas não estava a fim de dar explicações a Luke.

- Prazer – disse Grover estendendo a mão e apertando a minha, com um sorriso, que não era tão fabuloso quanto o de Luke, mas em uma escala de 1 a 10, ele recebe... hã... 6. Acho que o cara estava dando em cima de mim. Eca! Ele é metade _bode._

- O prazer é todo meu – disse devolvendo o sorriso – Hã... vamos Luke? – olhei para Luke, que pelo jeito não tinha gostado muito da atitude de Grover. Acho que aquela de dar em cima de mim. Eba. – Quer vir junto, Grover? – perguntei, só pra provocá-lo.

- Ah, eu iria, mas tenho que falar com Quíron, agora. Até mais – então saiu _trotando_ com os _cascos de bode_ fazendo aquele barulho de quando _bodes_ _galopam._ Isso é muito estranho. Metade humano, metade _cabrito._ Tá, não é um cabrito, é um bode, mas pra mim dá no mesmo.

- O que você disse Katy? – Luke virou-se para mim, com uma cara de "você é louca ou o que?". Já estou acostumada com isso, as pessoas fazem essa cara pra mim quando eu... falo sozinha. Ah, Katy! Falando sozinha de novo? Que saco, quando vou parar com esse vício?

- Eu disse alguma coisa? – Perguntei com a cara "pelo jeito você não é só louco, mas surdo também". Ok, não existe uma expressão pra isso, mas eu acabei de inventar.

- Eu... eu acho que sim. – então ele começou a encarar o chão com uma cara de "é, o louco aqui sou eu". Tá vou parar de inventar nome para as expressões das pessoas.

- Tá, tanto faz, vamos logo – puxei-o pela manga da camiseta, até que ele desviou os olhos do chão – Vamos? – olhei para ele no fundo dos olhos, até me perder naquele azul lindo-perfeito-maravilhoso. Ele mexeu a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos.

- Vamos. – então nós fomos, mas dessa vez andando como pessoas civilizadas. Graças a Deus. Aliás, aos deuses. Eu não aguentava mais correr.

Andamos mais um pouco, desviando de galhos e raízes. Para não tropeçar ficava olhando o chão o tempo inteiro, e pra saber que direção seguir fiquei segurando a ponta da camiseta de Luke. Ele estava indo um pouco rápido demais pra mim, tanto é que quando ele parou, eu bati a testa nas costas dele.

- ai. – falei cochichando pra mim mesma, mas não foi um cochicho tão baixo assim. Bem, ele ouviu, tanto é que deu uma risadinha. Ele puxou algumas folhagens que estavam atrapalhando o nosso caminho. Assim que começou a afastá-las, muita luz entrou no local, por que a floresta estava cheia de sombra e tal, mas lá fora estava com um sol enorme que nossa! Ok, o sol estava do mesmo tamanho que sempre, mas deu a impressão de maior, porque fez contraste com o escuro. Bom, na verdade eu nem consegui ver o tamanha do sol, só a luz, por que tinha alguém super alto e com os ombros largos na minha frente. Ombros largos muito sexys, pra falar a verdade. Ok, não me leve a sério, eu sou muito sem noção. Tá, tá, era um pouquinho sexy... Ah, que saco! Para de pensar nisso!

- Katy? Kaaaty? – disse Luke já de frente para mim passando a mão direita na frente da minha cara algumas vezes. Dispersei da minha hipnose, desviando meu olhar da barriga tanquinho bem definida que marcava na camiseta dele. Olhei pra cima, pro seu rosto, que agora estava com um sorriso de lado e os olhos azuis brilhando. Sério, ele é muito gato. Muito. Mesmo. De mais. Tá parei.

-Katy? – dessa vez ele botou as duas mãos nos meus ombros e me chacoalhou devagarzinho.

-sim? – falei bem bobinha.

- Vamos? – disse apontando pra praia.

- Ah, claro, claro. Vamos – dei uma empurradinha nas costas dele, e ele foi andando pra fora da floresta.

Assim que saímos ele ficou apertando os olhos por causa do sol, mas eu não senti necessidade de fazer o mesmo. Subimos as dunas, que não eram muito altas, até dava pra ver o mar antes de subi-las. Quando descemos estava ventando um pouquinho, a ponto de esculhambar meu cabelo, que por acaso já é esculhambado, principalmente agora que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo torto. Ah, quem liga? Tá, eu ligo, mas nesse momento resolvi não me incomodar por causa disso.

- Então, o que você quer ver aqui na praia? – disse Luke, super escabelado também. Mas tinha um problema: ele ficava bonito escabelado, eu não.

- Não sei, sinceramente, não sei.

- Então quer volt...

- Não! – falei interrompendo-o – ah, desculpa. É que eu gosto de ficar aqui.

- Por quê? – agora ele tinha se virado para mim.

- Sei lá. É legal. Eu gosto do mar, e do sol... e da areia...e...e... sei lá – gaguejei. Agora estava forçando a vista para olhar pro sol. Eu sei que isso faz mal pros meus olhos, mas eu acho legal tentar olhar. É, eu sou um pouco masoquista

- Hã. Ei... Você está... ficando vermelha – desviei o olhar do sol e fiquei piscando, pra passar a dor nos olhos.

- Como? – falei incrédula.

- Ficando... ve-vermelha – olhei para os meus braços, pra mim estavam na cor natural – não no corpo, na cara – coloquei a mão na minha testa pra ver a minha temperatura. Pra mim estava normal, mas pra falar a verdade estava morrendo de calor.

Luke botou a mão na minha testa, mas tirou rapidamente, como se tivesse se queimado.

-Nossa! Você está quente! – disse sacudindo a mão – Katy, você está... – mas não deu tempo dele terminar a frase, eu entrei em pânico e comecei a tirar meus tênis – Kat, que diabos você está fazendo? – tirei os tênis, e assim que coloquei os pés no chão senti queimar, então fui correndo e mergulhei no mar. Quando entrei na água ela estava gelada, mas não durou muito tempo assim, depois de alguns segundos ela já ficou quente.

-Katy! Tá louca? Essa água tá gelada – gritou Luke correndo em minha direção, mas sem entrar no mar – Katy...

- Sim? – falei, ainda dentro da água.

- Acho... Acho que você é filha de Apolo.

-Por quê? – perguntei, agora saindo do mar, mas ainda estava com muito calor.

-Receio que seja o símbolo de Apolo girando em cima da sua cabeça – então apontou para mim. Olhei pra cima, e vi um sol com algumas notas musicais em volta dele, mas logo desapareceu num clarão.

- Mas... mas então quer dizer que sou...

-meia-irmã de Carol – falou ele pasmo.


	7. Capítulo 6

-Que es...

-Demais! – guinchei – eu e Carol. Meias-irmãs! Só podem estar brincando! – comemorei encharcada de água salgada.

-Mas vocês nem se quer são parecidas... Ela é loira, você morena...

- Quase loira – disse com uma careta. Comecei a me abanar com as mãos, pois estava louca de calor ainda.

- Ela tem olhos azuis escuros e você... – ele continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Ele estendeu a mão direita e segurou meu queixo e olhou nos meus olhos – castanhos escuros – disse tirando a mão de mim, que pelo visto estava vermelha que nem um tomate. Ou melhor: que nem minha cara.

-Ha-ham... Luke, Luke, nós somos _meia-_irmãs. Por parte de pai. Nós temos mães diferentes e...

-Tem razão, mas agora vamos falar com Quíron para você já mudar de chalé. Hoje de noite já vai poder dormir com seus irmãos.

-_Meio_-irmãos – corrigi.

- Tá, vamos – ele pegou o meu braço, que por sinal, mesmo estando molhado, ainda estava quente, pois ele tirou a mão rapidamente – vamos – repetiu.

Pois é, fomos á praia pra nada. Tirando descobrir meu pai, claro. Meu pai é Apolo... deus do sol, da música, do que mais? Bem, dizem que ele é bonito... Pena que não herdei isso dele, mas em compensação eu canto bem.

No caminho da casa grande, minha temperatura foi baixando, espero. Comecei a ficar com um pouco de frio por estar molhada, mas tentei me aquecer usando meus super poderes de filha de Apolo (se é que existem...).

Ainda andando dentro da floresta, ouvimos ao longe tocarem aquela concha gigante.

- Hora do almoço – disse Luke – Aposto que chego primeiro!

- Apostado! – falei – no três a gente vai. 1... – sai correndo – 2, 3!

- Ah! Isso não vale! – ele começou a correr também, só que o problema era que ele é muuuito mais rápido que eu.

Depois do "acontecimento" na praia, falamos com Quíron, e imediatamente ele me mudou de chalé. Mesmo com o desencontro de horários, eu e Luke continuamos nos falando, até por que, depois de algumas semanas, no chalé de Apolo, Quíron me botou como instrutora de arco e flecha para alguns chalés: Ares, Athena e Hermes. Eu amei isso, claro, Luke é tudo. T-U-D-O. Ele é lindo, é engraçado, inteligente, hábil, ou seja, perfeito. Ah, ele também é mais uma coisa: meu amigo!

Ha ha, Katy domina. Oops... Só espero não estar falando isso alto...

- Desculpe, o que você disse? – perguntou um garoto filho de Athena, cujo eu estava ensinando a segurar o arco. Fiquei branca. Micão! – hã-ham...

- Ãã... nada, nada – continuei a explicar. Acho que o garoto tinha a minha idade, e pelo jeito era novo aqui também, eu nunca tinha o visto... Ele era loiro como seus irmãos e tinha olhos cinzas também. Era alguns centímetros mais alto que eu, bonitinho, até. Mas não chega aos pés de Luke. Tá, vou parar de falar do Luke.

Carol tinha ficado feliz por eu ser meia-irmã dela. Ela me contava histórias do papai que eu não sabia, sabia dar conselhos e me ouvir, resumindo: era uma ótima amiga e uma irmã perfeita.

Após o treino do chalé de Athena, combinei de encontrar Luke na praia. Tirei a armadura e fui tomar um banho. Estava a caminho do vestiário, até alguém segurar meu braço. Como não sabia quem era, comecei a ficar quente, quente, quente...

- Ai! Calma, s-sou só eu – virei para ver quem era – James.

- Ah, você – era só o novo garoto da aula de arco e flecha – posso ajudar?

- hã, bem... pode – disse confuso – você éé...

- Filha de Apolo? – interrompi-o.

- Sim, isso. Você... hã... sabe, eu, bem, sou novo aqui, e, hum, não conheço direito. Uma hora dessas v-você pode me mostrar o... O acampamento? – coitadinho, ele só queria se enturmar.

- Ah, claro, só que agora eu não posso, ok? – agora meu corpo já tinha voltado à temperatura normal – depois do almoço, pode ser?

- Tá ok. Obrigado, viu? – então ele virou-se e saiu andando calmamente. Também virei-me e fui pro banho, mas não tão calma, afinal, estava atrasada.

Tomei uma ducha mega rápida e fui para a praia. Assim que subi nas dunas e o vi em pé de frente pro mar. Ele estava usando a camiseta do acampamento meio-sangue, com uma bermuda e chinelos. Desci correndo, e me atirei em cima dele. A minha intenção era que ele caísse, mas não adiantou nada. Pulei nas costas dele e cai no chão.

Ele se virou e olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso fofo.

- Oi – falou enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

- Oi – fiquei de pé e abracei-o e ele, graças aos deuses, retribui.

- Então – disse ele cessando o abraço – novidades?

- Eu seeempre tenho novidades! – eu estava toda animada. Andamos na praia, conversamos, rimos... Quando cansamos de andar sentamos na areia, mas continuamos conversando.

- Luke – falei com uma vozinha de criança.

- Que é? – disse ele tentando me imitar.

- Tu não me disse uma coisa ainda – continuei com a vozinha e me deitei na areia.

- O que eu não te disse, Katizinha? – ele se deitou também. Katizinha? Há!

- Lembra da sua amiga? Você nunca me contou dela. – falei ainda brincando, pra ver se ele não levava a sério e contasse logo. Eu sei que eu meio que já sabia a história, mas eu queria que ele me contasse.

- Ah... – sua expressão mudou da água pro vinho. Antes ele estava sorrindo, feliz, mas foi só tocar no assunto que ele fechou a cara. Droga, Katy! Por que você não deixa o menino em paz? Aff!

- Tudo bem, deixa. Não precisa contar. Eu... Eu entendo.

- Como assim, entende? Você... você não me contou alguma coisa importante também? – ele é tão fofo preocupado! E sim, eu não contei uma coisa importante pra ele: eu gosto dele, mas não só como amigo. E isso eu nunca vou contar. Nunca, jamais. Nem que os porcos voem!

- Eu... não sei – enquanto falava isso me levantei. Estava louca pra sair dali, estava muito tenso.

- Não sabe? – perguntou se levantando também – Não te entendo.

- Ninguém entende – falei irônica – Pois é, Luke, acho que já deve tá quase na hora do almoço e... – nem terminei de falar, só me virei e comecei a andar, mesmo sem saber pra onde estava indo.

- Katy, espera – ele me puxou pelo pulso e eu me virei. Nossa, ele estava perto de mim. Tão perto que meu nariz estava quase encostando em seu peito. Dei um passo para trás.

- Sim? – resolvi não olhar para ele.

- Katy, olha pra mim – ele virou minha cara para ele com a mão, então tive que me render aos seus olhos.

- que? – falei birrenta e cruzei os braços.

- Eu sei – gelei. O que ele sabia?

- C-como? – gaguejei me afastando um pouco – Aliás, o que?

- Katy – ele se aproximou, eu tentei me afastar mas ele me segurou pela cintura – só... só pare de falar sozinha.

E ele me beijou.

**DEIXE ESCRITORES CONTENTES,**

**MANDE UM REVIEW PRA GENTE! **o/

_by: Baby Blair_

:D


	8. Capítulo 7

Estava em meu chalé esperando o almoço ficar pronto. Tinha deitado no meu beliche e fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido enquanto quicava uma bolinha de borracha contra a parede que encostava na minha cama. Eu estava sozinha lá, a não ser pelo aparelho de som ligado tocando uma música que eu cantava junto.

Fiquei pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Queria que houvesse uma maneira de provar que não fora um sonho, por que se fosse eu ia me bater.

Mas depois _daquilo_ ficou muito tenso. Não tinha o que fazer, tipo, ele deu um sorriso perfeito, como sempre, e eu fiquei encarando-o com uma cara rabujenta. Eusei, eu sei, eu poderia ter feito melhor, mas no momento eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer! Tanto é que eu saí de lá e só fui me dar conta quando entrei no meu chalé e meu irmão Jude perguntou por que estava pasma. Não respondi, só deitei na minha cama. Agora estou aqui sem nada pra fazer e sozinha, graças aos deuses.

Ouvi a porta abrir-se e virei-me pro outro lado pra ver quem era. Tomara que seja Luke, tomara que seja Luke... Tomara, tomara, tomara!

- Ooiii! – Ah, é a Carol. – não vai me dizer oi? – ela fez um beicinho e sentou na beirada da cama.

- Oi – gemi enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Esse era o meu código para "alguma coisa superimportante aconteceu, mas eu não estou a fim de contar agora", e ela sabia.

- Ok, eu entendo – ela ficou passando a mão no meu cabelo por um tempo – Tá, eu não vou entender se você não me contar! – ela se levantou da cama e ficou andando de um lado pro outro.

- É, mas se tu não quiser me contar... – ela deu um pulo e se sentou no chão de frente pra mim na cama.

Assim que ela disse isso, saltei da cama com um sorriso e me atirei no chão.

- Tá, eu conto, eu conto! – Deitei de barriga pra baixo e fiquei mexendo minhas pernas no ar. – Eeeeeuuu...

- Tuuuu...? – ela pediu pra continuar.

- Fiiiiiz... – na hora de contar novidade _**sempre**_ é assim.

- Feeez...

- Ãhh... Opa, verbo errado – me corrigi – Eeeeuu beeee...

- Beijou o Luke – ela disse entediada. Sim, _**sempre**_ é assim quando eu conto novidade: eu me enrolo toda e ela adivinha antes.

- É! – rolei no chão pra ficar de barriga pra cima.

- E como foi? Conta tudo! – ela ficou super inquieta.

- _Todos_ os detalhes? – arqueei a sobrancelha. Silêncio mortal.

-NÃO! – Dei um salto pra traz só de susto - Ah, desculpa. Não, não...

- Tá né... – então eu contei. Não com detalhes, já que ela tinha pedido.

Fui interrompida por alguém abrindo a porta...

- Garotas? O almoço está pronto – disse nosso irmão, Jude.

- Estamos indoooo! – respondemos em uníssono e saímos abraçadas em Jude. Ele é bem legal, mas é meio emo. Ok, muito emo. Nada contra, mas às vezes ele fica entediado com nosso jeito louquinho, e isso é o que faz ele divertido.

Chegamos no refeitório, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar Luke, óbvio, mas ele não estava lá.

Vi o garoto da aula de arco e flecha. Ah, que droga, eu ia ter que mostrar o acampamento pra ele depois do almoço, tinha até esquecido.

Sentamos, comemos, bebemos, e fizemos tudo que se faz em um almoço comum no acampamento meio-sangue. Muito comum no acampamento meio-sangue...

Quando me levantei pra voltar pro chalé, vi Luke sentado na mesa dele, ele parecia em um extremo mal humor. Mas mesmo assim continuei andando, com um baita sorriso e de braços dados com Carol. Olhei pra ele, depois pra ela, depois pra ele de novo. E foi ai que meu sorriso foi ao chão: tropecei em uma maldita pedra que estava naquele maldito lugar por que meu maldito sistema nervoso foi devagar demais para alertar meu maldito cérebro a me fazer virar meus malditos olhos para aquela maldita pedra que estava... Tá, parei.

Carol me ajudou a levantar.

- Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Tá tudo ótimo – Falei olhando para Luke de novo.

- Você parece indecisa – disse interrompendo meus devaneios.

- É que eu to mesmo – falei dando de ombros.

- A ta – ela respondeu tranquila do mesmo jeito – Já se decidiu? – disse em seguida.

- Não – olhei pra ela sarcástica.

- Então me avisa quando decidir.

- Ok – falei – temos treino de quê agora? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Canoagem, eu acho.

- Ah – gemi – Tá afim de matar?

- Tô muito afim – discretamente, mudamos de direção em sincronia. Fomos para a floresta. É pra lá que a gente vai quando não tem nada pra fazer. É divertido andar, conversar, surrar alguns monstros...

Entramos na floresta e andamos na mesma trilha de sempre.

- Quando é mesmo o próximo caça à bandeira? – perguntei quebrando o silêncio.

- Hoje, eu acho.

- A ta – o silencio predominou de novo.

- A gente tá aliado a quem? – perguntou Carol brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Hã... Atena, Hefesto... E Afrodite. Demeter talvez. Não sei! – disse.

- Acho que é Dionísio, não Afrodite – Ela parou e me olhou.

- Tem certeza? Aposto que é Afrodite – Botei as mãos na cintura e encarei-a desafiadora.

- Os mini-gênios não se aliariam ao chalé de Afrodite! – mini-gênios é como ela chama os filhos de Atena. Aham, mas ela já nasceu esse parafuso, ela não perdeu ele.

- Se eles não se aliariam por que eles se aliaram? – Falei mais alto.

- É que eles não se aliaram, Katarine! – Eu simplesmente ODEIO quando me chamam pelo meu nome inteiro.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim Carolina! – gritei com ela com raiva exalando dos meus olhos, mas ela ria. RIA!

Peguei minha espada de bronze celestial e apontei pra ela. Nesse exato momento ela parou de rir e pegou sua espada idêntica a minha. Rimos juntas. Sabíamos que era só uma brincadeirinha, ou briguinha, como você preferir...

Ela partiu pra cima de mim, defendi os golpes e ataquei, até acho que estava ganhando! Sem querer fiz um cortezinho no ombro dela, não muito profundo, mas estava sangrando. Ela ignorou, mas eu fiquei olhando o sangue escorrer por seu braço. Isso foi o suficiente para ela fazer o mesmo, só que na minha bochecha.

- Aiêee! – Gritei – Carol! Acho melhor pararmos...

- Eu também – rimos juntas.

- Vamos à enfermaria – falei – a gente pega um kit primeiros socorros.

- Mas e se o Quíron estiver lá? – perguntou. Estávamos voltando pela trilha andando rápido, quase correndo.

- Por isso que a gente só pega, daí nós vamos pro chalé, ok?

- Tá – começamos a correr, Ela com a mão no ombro, e eu com a mão na cara. Linda dupla. Ha ha.

Mesmo estando no horário dos treinos, alguns campistas andavam por aí. Eu estava torcendo para que Quíron estivesse dando alguma aula.

Entramos pé por pé na enfermaria e pegamos o kit. Estávamos saindo sorrateiramente, bem quietinhas...

- Katy? – Paramos juntas e eu fechei os olhos – Katy? – perguntou o garoto novamente.

- Acho que é com você – Carol sussurrou e saiu correndo com o kit. Que amiga!

Virei para trás com um sorriso amarelo e a mão ainda na bochecha.

- Sim? – disse.

- O que aconteceu aí? – Perguntou ele. Agora que eu notei que estava com a mão na bochecha _errada._ Sim, minha bochecha direita estava sangrando, estava ardendo, mas minha mão estava estancando o sangue da bochecha esquerda, ou seja, sangue

I-N-E-X-I-S-T-E-N-T-E!

- Jared? – Por sorte não era Quíron, eu já sabia só pela voz né, mas mesmo assim estava com medo de quem fosse.

- James – ele me corrigiu – Filho de Atena.

- Aaah... Eu sabia – disse – É pra você que eu tenho que mostrar o acampamento, certo?

- Aham.

- Só espera um instante que eu vou concertar isso aqui – apontei pra minha bochecha, que já não sangrava mais.

- Ok – ele disse.

Limpei meu rosto do sangue e o corte, depois peguei outro kit de primeiros socorros e passei uma gaze nele e botei um band-aid. É, eu não fica muito legal com um band-aid na cara, mas fazer o que?

- Ei, o que houve no seu braço? – perguntei olhando o gesso.

- Eu amassei o osso – disse – Caí em cima.

- Ah ta – assenti – Vamos começar nosso tour?

- Claro.

- Bom, acho que você já percebeu, mas aqui é a enfermaria – nós rimos – Tá, vamos lá fora.

Enquanto mostrava o acampamento pra ele, notei que ele não fala muito, o que deixou nossa "conversa" meio desconfortável, por que só eu falava. Eu ainda não tinha entendido por que ele tinha pedido pra _eu_ mostrar o acampamento pra ele, não um de seus irmãos. Mas tudo bem né?

- É, eu acho que era isso que você tinha que saber – falei.

- Tinha algo que eu não deveria saber? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ahn? Não, acho que não. – falei confusa – Por que se tem ou se tivesse, eu também não saberia.

- Ou você sabe, mas não pode me contar – ele deu uma risadinha.

- Ah! Tanto faz! – me cansei de tentar remendar – Era isso que eu tinha que te mostrar, pronto.

- Então tá, obrigado – disse – Agora vou voltar pro meu treino – e foi-se.

Fiquei sozinha no meio dos chalés, então resolvi ir para o meu ver se a Carol ainda estava lá.

Enquanto estava caminhando, notei que os campistas começaram a sair de seus treinos, como se tivesse batido o sinal em uma escola. Entre os chalés começou a ficar bem movimentado. Pelo jeito alguns filhos de Ares já estavam se preparando para o caça a bandeira. Alguns estavam lutando, outros afiando facas e lanças e alguns polindo armaduras e escudos. Isso era uma cena realmente assustadora.

Mas não era somente os filhos de Ares, alguns de Hefesto forjavam espadas e artigos mágicos, os de Demeter enfeitavam suas armas com plantas (mesmo isso não fazendo diferença na hora da luta), os de Afrodite se embelezavam, como sempre, e meus irmãos, bem, estavam tomando banho de sol na varanda. É bem normal ver os filhos de Apolo olhando para o sol, ficando "esquentadinhos", suando de raiva, e até tomando banho de sol. Faz bem pra nós. Sério mesmo, é como passar a tarde inteira num SPA. É relaxante.

Estava andando em direção ao chalé 7 começar meu "tratamento". Avistei Luke (lindolindolindolindo) perto do meu chalé, dando um cascudo em garoto bem menor que ele, e loiro também. Um irmão, talvez. Só que Luke ficava muito lindo dando cascudos em um garoto loiro. Na verdade ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito. O menino loiro se soltou dos braços de Luke e fugiu correndo, mas Luke não se deu o trabalho de correr atrás dele. Ele virou a cabeça para frente, ou seja, pra mim. Desviei o olhar rapidamente e comecei a correr. Subi as escadas da varanda do chalé de cabeça baixa, ainda correndo.

- KATY! – Gritou Luke – A PORTA!

Levantei a cabeça, mas não parei de correr.

- AAH! – dei um gritinho histérico e cai pra traz. Tinha batido meu nariz na porta. Só me dei conta quando cai no chão.

- Katy, t-tudo bem? – gaguejou ele ajoelhado no meu lado. Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas vieram ver o que fora aquele barulhão. Provavelmente alguma cara sendo prensada contra uma porta – Como eu sou idiota, é claro que não está tudo bem!

Senti um líquido quente escorrer da minha cara, então levei minha mão ao nariz. Legal, meu nariz estava sangrando. Olhei para minha mão ensangüentada e comecei a passar mal. Não sei por que, já vi muito sangue e nunca me fez mal. As vezes fico na enfermaria cuidando dos campistas.

- Katy? Katy! – Luke me puxou pelos ombros e balançou. – Acorda!

A última coisa que vi foi a cara de Luke. Pelo menos foi alguma coisa bonita ué.

Aaah, desculpem a demora, eh uma longa historia:

primeiro: eu sabia oq tinha q escrever, mas nao dava vontade |:

dai, quando a inspiraçao veio, escrevi tudo mas nao salvei! (agora te entendo Bel Chase Jackson)

entao foi tudo abaixo e eu demorei um ano (quase néé) pra reescrever tudo :(

Mas o q importa é q ta ai.

por favor deixem revieeews :D


End file.
